Pushing Boundaries
by LadyPaige
Summary: Jeeko, Slash. A collection of one shots, slightly linked. Jee would have liked to have been able to do all the things couples do in public, so just disguise it as something completely normal.
1. Hidden Truths

The hand of the lieutenant, callus from work yet soft, ran over the familiar white skin, lustrous in the sunlight. After a night of long awaited passion, the craving of which nearly drove Zuko to beat a fellow fire bender to death for mentioning his scar in a joke, the young prince had passed out which was not at all surprising but unlike most of the times he had done so he did not roll onto his back and nod off followed by waking the next morning slightly embarrassed no matter how many times he'd done it, it wasn't like he'd have the energy to stumble back to his own room anyway, instead, post orgasm, his forehead lay resting on the warm, strong muscle between the older man's shoulder and neck, a spot he often used to catch his breath. Zuko lay on top of the lieutenant, soft hands hugged either side of Jee's ribs and his thin but muscular legs were together between Jee's but the knees of the prince were tucked in and his legs were curling around the calf of the lieutenant's left leg. How could Jee possible wake him up? But the following morning was far gain.

Jee's hand continued it's stoking, starting from his neck, remembering of course to lick the sensitive spot behind his ear dragging the warm, damp organ down to Zuko's hairline, had it still been there, another sensitive spot. The prince's body did involuntarily shiver and before the quaking could dim down Jee ran the tips of his middle and index finger down the younger bender's spine creating not only a shudder but a sigh from the prince, not quite a moan but a sigh like that was merely a moan without a voice and Jee knew the best way to get it to come out and play. Following the spine to the tail bone is where he chose to stop, for the time being anyway, he softly ran his finger tips on the area, the fingers of his spare hand danced between the shoulder blades of the prince, occasionally travelling down the curve of his spine before returning.

In moments like this, were the twosome were just so open to each other it was hard to believe that the two of them were concealing the truth. Zuko was awake, slightly half dazed but awake and only pretended to be asleep because he knew he was hiding another truth, he loved the feeling he got from being touched in this way, it made him feel warm but not in heat just warm, he stomach did ache yet it was pleasant, it felt like his chi was sparking.

Jee was also hiding the truth, firstly he knew that Zuko was awake, he could feel him trying in vain to hold back the moans, and he knew Zuko liked it, the fact that he was letting it happen now and many times before was a give away, the lieutenant knew just how far to go and on occasion push a boundary or two and he had not been lit alight yet which is a good sign but there was another truth he had never told any one, even Zuko, especially Zuko, the feeling was eating him alive and as much as he enjoyed moments like this it was making him feel or the more worse. He had fallen for the kid.

The hand on Zuko's tail bone began to wonder down, his hand ran over one of the prince's firm cheeks, the tips of his fingers slid between the cheeks, adding pressure the closer he gone to his target.

Zuko dug his nails into the lieutenant's sides, awaiting the oncoming pleasure.

The pace got slower, Jee could feel the unnaturally hot breath had gotten faster. Any minute now.

So content by the hand on his buttock, Zuko didn't notice when the hand on his back left. Jee covered his index finger in spit, they had oils for this but that would ruin the surprise, placing his hand near the other, the other hand lightly teased the ring of muscle with his finger tip before heading back towards the tail bone and before the prince could make a sound of annoyance the lieutenant slid his lubricated finger inside of Zuko's ring, having already been relaxed from the premonition of penetration but the surprise made him moan and the great thing about Zuko was once you got him moaning and panting there was no way he could make himself stop. The muscular walls tensed and relaxed in a rapid rhythm almost like they did when he had a orgasm.

Jee would have liked to have been able to do all the things couples do in public; kissing, holding hands or even just being able to smile when the prince was around without worrying about what others may think but if you think about it they could do all those things and more, and just disguise it as something completely normal.


	2. Days Off, Names

"What are you doing?"

Zuko, slightly startled by the sudden arrival of the lieutenant, gave a dead pan expression "Reading."

Jee returned with a light smile, the air exhaling from his nose hitched slightly but not enough to be considered laughter, "I see that but you can do that any time." he cocked a brow "Why today? Why sit in an empty mess room when you can go and do anything?"

Zuko lifted the book and tilted it so the lieutenant could see the title.

"Names and meanings?" now Jee was confused.

The prince rolled his eye as if somehow what he was doing was just so obvious, "The main reason we have names is because it's a hint of what our parents want us to become. Strong, intelligent, beautiful," he counted the examples which his fingers "so knowing the meaning of someone's name could help you understand the true nature of their background." he turned back to the book, flipping page after page "So if their name means shit face we'll know their parents were maybe not so keen of having children."

Jee gave a light chuckle "So what name are you looking for?" moving to sit next to him. Resting his arms on the new table cloth Iroh had brought this morning, hoping to bring some light to this dank pit, he had to wonder how two people so closely related could be so different; Iroh was joyful, patient, a little lazy and fat, Zuko on the other hand didn't seem to believe people should do nice things with out gaining something in return with that suspicious scowl on his face that Jee could not help but love, the prince wouldn't pout but his lips almost looked cat like the way they shaped when he was angry, he could never just wait for something but in the bedroom his face was ever present with a look of conflict between sexual desire and embarrassment and most of all Zuko was far from lazy or fat, when he wasn't going through fire bending moves he was practicing his blade work, Jee was unsure what the blade was but he had seen and felt the small injuries from mishaps but he didn't bring it up, and the kid was far from fat, his hip and ankle bones were prominent but recently he had lost weight from lack of eating making his ribs a more obvious then before, Jee guessed it was stress but he was also looking tired which would make anyone wonder.

Zuko lightly closed the book keeping one of his hand inside so he would not lose it and he turned to older man and gave him the look of conflict. The look of conflict started before they started sleeping together and Jee had argued with him about ever finding the avatar, he did not notice at the time but he'd called the kid a spoilt brat which was kind of true. The kid had no idea how much people suffered but wasn't spoiled per say he just gave off that vibe at times. It could be something to do with the way he was raised with the whole poor born, high born crap but Jee could not be sure, at any rate the look of conflict was were Zuko either risked revealing the truth and looking like a fool or embarrassed or he could lie and come off as spoiled and arrogant. A look Jee often got when Zuko couldn't do a fire bending move and had to ask for help or every so often when Jee did something to Zuko in the bedroom that made his toes curl, the older man wouldn't do it again hoping the kid would just submit and ask for it, something that made the two of them all the more turned on.

"What?" the lieutenant asked, grin tugging at the corners of his face.

Zuko sighed, this was a battle of wits he could not win, denying would just make him look childish and the hell if he was letting the older man look down on him for that. Time to swallow some pride. "I was looking up your name?"

Jee froze, listening to the heart beats through his ears "Found it yet?" he asked already knowing the answer after all he would not be still flipping through if he had.

"Almost," he flipped another page "I think." he added. After a minute or two Zuko found it "Here it is."

Jee slid a little closer but did not read the book, he just wanted to be closer the other without freaking him out.

"The name Jee has given you a pleasant, easy-going, friendly nature." he looked at the other to see if he was listening, "Kay, personal contacts are important to you. In situations where you are serving others, demonstrating or instructing, you have the patience to go into details that someone else may not think to be important." he paused "Hit the nail on the head there."

Jee was a little took back by this, the prince had never complimented anyone to his knowledge before but it made the pit of his stomach warm.

"You desire to create system and order in your environment but are inclined to become side-tracked and socialize when you should be working." As true as this was Zuko did not comment on it which only made the warm feeling hotter. "Your ambitions are not large, as you lack confidence in your own abilities and would sooner not take a chance."

Before Jee could comment back he heard foot steps, now Jee had been a little distant with the crew lately, well having sex with the prince but they did not have to know that, and if one of them saw him spending a beautiful, work free day inside with the prince, well even that air head Lei could solve that one.

Jee took the book from Zuko, placing it on the table, holding a finger to his lips before the prince could ask what he was doing but with no time to think or any place to hide Jee did the only thing he could this of; he grabbed the young fire bender by his shoulder and pushed him down so his head lay on Jee lap, the phoenix tail hand hit him dead in the crotch but he had no time to tell the other to move before the door was opened, he did however have time to grab the book.

It was Fino, a somewhat lay back fire bender with a strong Ember Island accent, known for his overly flirtatious attitude which is why he was most likely on this ship, the wages were low but it was open for anybody and everybody, fire nation men were supposed to be cool and collected with a gentle man way of thinking but Fino was far from it but then again most of them were.

"The hell you doin' in here?" Fino all but yelled, almost sounding angry but the lack of a frown indicated that he was just playful.

"Just reading, I'll be out in a bit." Jee raised and lowed his eyebrows twice a signal that meant only one thing to the workers on a fire nation ship _About to have sex, Get out. _Jee, thankful that the table cloth hid the prince, knew Fino of all people knew this signal, he did it so often that Jee wasn't surprised that when he did so wrinkles would appear.

Fino mouthed "hot" and covered it afterwards by saying "You coming out later."

Jee grinned, it must of looked wired with his normally frowning nature "Oh, most definitely."

Fino nodded and grinned "Have fun reading." he said, thankfully with out a hint of suggestion or sarcasm, before turning and leaving.

Jee waited till he was sure the other was out of listening range before he picked up the book and pretended to read. Sneaking his spare hand down Zuko's back, he quoted "Zuko. One with a very nice ass." before giving said nice ass a light squeeze.

Zuko held the slightly high pitched sound in his mouth.


	3. Back Problems Pt One

The crew of the Azar shared a simple routine like most fire navy crews. The basics of waking, dressing including armour unless you were not a fire bender, those who were unable to bend were more likely to have more labour jobs, out of the way enemies, plus it would only make labour more difficult, eating and going about their work but with every crew no matter navy or army there would be a few key extras.

Fino, the Ember Island player, reminiscing about some harlot he slept with. All Jee wanted to do was tell him that he had and still is sleeping with a fire bending, high born, black haired, yellow topaz eyed teenage, who's virginity he had taken, and this said teenager was happy to take it from the behind. All true, Fino may have a different image in mind and Zuko may just kill him for it.

Lei, a non bender switching to and fro with basic labour jobs, also had memorable moments to express but nothing was ever filtered, he just spoke complete boring, unnecessary, slur.

The first time Jee realised how annoying Lei was, was the day he had first met him, and Fino, the guy was looking for a inn when he accidentally ran into Jee.

"_Sorry, but do you know of any inns around here? See I've never been here before… I tell a lie I have but just briefly before Fino dragged me off to be a wing man on the beach, which beach I can't remember. Had a lot of sand though but I guess a lot of them do. What was I on about? Oh, yeah!" the man had all but yelled "I have never been in an inn here because we only stopped for supplies even though Fino wanted to pick up some ladies but we had no time for that then again that as never stopped him before…" The guy just kept going and going. Had the inn even been on his mind anymore? "I never knew you could just rent a room for a hour or two but there you go. Hay what's your name? I'm Lei."_

Lei was like that all the time. However he was only a few year older then Zuko and a few _unsuitable_ words from Fino and Lei was silent.

Now life on their little scout ship was simple but due to the lack of numbers loss of one person from their post could be problematic but the loss of the lieutenant who kept it all running was something else.

Jee should have known that having sex with the prince up against a wall would come back to bite him but he was a little preoccupied. The following morning Zuko would as always have to get up early to get back to his room and dress but when Jee when to get up just a he left he almost cried out at the pain in his back. All he wanted to do was crack it but he doubted that was a good idea.

Dressing, minus the armour, he made his was to general Iroh, for once in the time he had spent in this ship he hated how far the general's room was, he told the man of his back problems meaning he would be unable to partake in a lot of his normal duties, including putting on armour and being Iroh's sympathetic nature he gave Jee a day or two off to recover.

Jee lay on his belly, due to his back he would be unable to get up for food so the general had said he would do it for him, he wasn't exactly lacking in spare time, and Zuko would run the crew, now that would be interesting to hear about when he got better.

There was a knock at the door but it was shortly followed by the prince walking in, tray in hand.

Jee cocked a brow, this out come of switching roles would probably work a lot better for the crew but Jee would have to wait and see what fate had in store for him.

Zuko placed the tray, the lieutenant now saw to contain a bowl of noodles and a drink, on the table next to the bed "They're still hot, give it a minute."

That sentence baffled Jee. It's wasn't exactly soup and as Zuko sat on the bed Jee became all the more perplexed but the prince turned to him "How is your back?" he asked, with a expression Jee had never seen before.

"Fine." Well it was getting better "It'll be okay after some rest." Jee hoped he didn't sound like he was hinting to anything, he liked the younger fire bender's company.

Zuko either didn't notice or take the hint and instead lifted his hand, hesitant at first, and stroked Jee's back with the lightest of touches "Where does it hurt?"

Stunned, Jee didn't answer.

Zuko took matters into his own hands. He got onto his hands and knees and then sat himself down on the lieutenant's backside. It felt weird to Jee, like literal bumming. Zuko started it rub his hands just under the other's neck. Jee guessed he was working his way down till he came across the problem. Now this would he interesting.


End file.
